The four
by Avril L
Summary: When four new kids arrive at P.C.A., things get wild. Relationships will form, and some will break. Friends will be made, and trust will be found. Enjoy this twisted storyline, while knowing that all will work out in the end. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The arrival

Four kids walked through the doors of Pacific Coast Academy carrying several bags of luggage. One was April. She was dressed in a black tank top, black pants, a red and black tie, and lots of eyeliner. Another was Caitlin. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt, white capris, and blue sneakers. The third was Danny. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. The last one was Skye. She was decked up in a pink shirt, white pants, and white sneakers. These four children were the four new arrivals. The ones who would make a huge change in this beautiful boarding school.

They reached a staircase. Saying their goodbyes and good lucks, they departed.


	2. Enter April

1

I walked up the stairs to find my new dorm. Although I had a map in my hands, I had no idea where I was going. I was room 102. I entered a hallway and started looking at the doors, trying to find out which one was 102.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I turned around. A girl with short blonde hair and chocolate eyes was looking at me, her lips forming a smile. I tried smiling back. Although I'm not what most people would call "friendly", I tried to be nice. I didn't want the same reputation as I did at my old school. Ugh, public school. I wondered if boarding school would be any different. . .

"Er...yes. I need to find room 102," I told her. The girl smiled again, a little too much. Maybe she had noticed my heavy eyeliner and black lips. I mean, who wouldn't?

"I now where dorm 102 is. I'll show you," the girl said, beckoning me to follow her. I did. As she lead me through the hallway, she started talking to me.

"I'm Zoey," she said. "What's your name?"

"April," I stated simply.

"Nice to meet you," she said. I just nodded.

Zoey led me to a white door with the numbers "102" printed in black ink.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," I answered gruffly. She smiled again and walked away. I opened the door to my dorm. It was pretty sweet, I'll give it that. It was a big room. A mattress stood near one of the walls. It was bear, so it must have been mine. I slouched over to it and collapsed on it.

An hour later, I woke up from my nap. A girl with short red hair was doing her homework on her bed. She didn't even seem to notice me. I didn't care.

I unpacked all my clothes and stored them in an empty drawer. I unloaded my makeup and placed it along with the other girl's makeup. I wrinkled my nose at the pink blush and the skin-toned eye shadow.

Next came my posters. I didn't have much. Just a couple of Avril Lavigne posters and some Amy Lee pictures. I turned around and came face to face with a Hilary Duff poster.

"Arrgghh!" I yelped. The girl looked up. She frowned and walked over to me.

"What is your problem?" she asked, somewhat rudely.

"My problem? I don't have a _problem._ What's your problem, eh? Been brainwashed by bubble gum pop fanatics?" I challenged. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"So you're the new roomie? I was hoping for someone a little more mature," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh really? I was hoping for someone a little less retarded," I barked. Uh, oh. Bad reputation, here I come.

The girl gaped at me and turned around, pouting. I rolled my eyes and flipped my black-streaked brown hair.

I walked back to my bed. I was not doing so well with my new room mate. Why can't I ever control my temper? I always have to say the worse things at the worse time. Why can't I be like everyone else?

I strode into the student lounge. I saw happy little children, playing happy little games. Zoey and this other kid with bushy brown hair were playing football (not the real kind. That thing that is on a board. Sorry, I forgot what it's called). I smudged my black lipstick a little, hoping it would be less noticeable.

"Hey, April!" called Zoey. I walked over to her.

"April, this is Chase. Chase, this April, the new arrival," introduced Zoey. I smiled, or rather twitched my lips, at Chase. He smiled and waved.

"Do you play football?" Chase asked, waving his hand over the table.

"No," I stated simply, but firmly.

"Oh...uh...okay," he answered. I looked down. Maybe I should have been a little nicer. . .

"April, this is Nicole, Dana, and Michael," said Zoey, moving over to a couch where three kids were sitting. One was checking her hair in a mirror. Another had a skateboard in her arms. The boy had a remote in his hands. They all smiled and waved. Nicole did a double take when she saw me.

_Oh, my gawd! Black lipstick? That is like, so, five minutes ago._ I mocked in my head. I opened my mouth to say something rude, but I stopped myself just in time.

"Do you like to skateboard?" asked Dana.

"No," I said. Then I softened up a bit. "But I could learn," I said, a little sweeter.

"Cool. Maybe I could teach you," replied Dana. I fake-smiled. Skateboarding could be cool, if lessons were not involved.

A boy with brown hair walked up to us.

"Hey. Who's the new girl?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Logan, this is April," said Zoey. Logan didn't respond. He just looked me up and down. I glared and crossed my arms. There was something I didn't like about this guy. . .


	3. Enter Caitlin

I had already settled in by dorm. My room mate was pretty cool. She introduced me to some of the other kids here. I think I'll go to the student lounge now.

I walked through the hallway of doors and doors until I got to the student lounge. April, my sister, wasn't there. Hmm, I'll check her dorm later. Anyway, a few kids were sitting watching TV. There was a young blonde boy that looked about my sister's, Skye's, age. Next to him was a brown-skinned boy a bit older. The last one was a boy with really bushy brown hair.

My cheeks turned a little red. He was pretty cute. . .

The bushy-haired boy turned around and saw me. I blushed. He got up and walked over to me.

"Hi, are you the other new arrival?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh, nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," I answered.

"This is Dustin," he pointed to the blonde boy. "And this is Michael," he waved his hand over the brown-skinned boy. I waved at them. Suddenly, my pocket started ringing.

"Oh, sorry! I have to take this," I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. My dad gave it to me as a present the day he told us we had to move to a boarding school.

I turned around to take my call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Caitlin. It's Angie," the voice said. Angie was my roomie.

"Hey, Angie. What's up?" I asked.

"Your not in your dorm, I thought you wanted me to give you the tour of the school," she said. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh, I forgot! I'll be right there. Give me five minutes!" I clicked the "off" button. I turned back around.

"Sorry, guys. I have to meet a friend," I said.

"Alright. Maybe we'll see you later," said Chase.

"Yeah, see ya," I answered. Before I could blush again, I started walking back toward my dorm. As I approached the hallway, I had to walk over a carpet.

_Thud!_

I gripped my wrist. I can't believe I had tripped over the carpet! And in front of Chase!

"Are you - "

"I'm fine" I said quickly. I got up and ran back to my dorm. I shut the door and slid down until I reached the floor.

"Caitlin?" asked a voice. I looked up. Angie, a pretty Mexican girl with long shiny black hair and brown eyes was sitting on her bed.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'm just not a boarding school person, Angie," I said.

"Did you go to a boarding school before you came here?" she asked. I shook my head. I remembered that fateful day when my dad had called us downstairs. . .

_"Kids! Come down here!" a man called from the living room. Four children came bounding downstairs. _

_"What is it Dad?" Skye asked. Dad sighed. _

_"Guys, I don't know how to tell you this. Your mother - something has happened to her," he said. I held my breath. I understood now, why Mom had never come home last night, why Dad had called a babysitter so he could go out. _

_"Your Mom has - has died. She was killed in a car accident last night," Dad finished. I gasped. Skye burst into tears. April had her eyes as wide as saucers. Danny's teeth seemed to be chattering. I felt numb. I was never going to see Mom again. . . _

"Oh, my god. Your mom was - was killed?" said Angie, shocked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Dad had to move somewhere to get another job, now that Mom was gone. He sent us to this boarding school. He said we needed some time away from each other."

"I'm sorry, Caitlin," said Angie. I looked down. I was never going to see mom again . . .


	4. Enter Skye

1

I had never been in a dorm before. I thought it was a bit lonely. I mean, my room mate was cool, but it's nothing like sleeping in your own house, knowing your family is just a couple of steps away.

I met a boy named Dustin. He's the same age as me. He's pretty cool. I had learned a lot about boys from my two older sisters, April and Caitlin. But I still couldn't figure out whether I thought Dustin was cute. I guess I can't tell the difference. I'm so lame.

Lessons start tomorrow. The only thing I can really do today is daydream. I know I should try to make friends with the other kids here, but I don't want to. I'm very shy.

I kept on flashing back to this morning. It was the day after Dad had told us that Mom had died.

_April was leaning by the car, looking at the neighborhood, as though trying to lock it in her memory. Caitlin was hugging her best friend, Denise. Danny was saying goodbye to his best friends, Tuck and Sam. And I was waving at Stella, Lauren, and Rachael, my friends from school. _

_We piled into Dad's old station wagon, and he drove us down the street and onto the highway. _

_"Now kids, I know you've never been to a boarding school before. This will be a huge change for you. But this is all for the best. I'm going to get an even better job and then you can come home," he said. _

_"Yes, dad," answered Caitlin. I didn't say anything. April was staring out the window, her hair flowing in the wind. She was very pretty, with long auburn hair and blue/green eyes. I just wished she wouldn't wear so much make-up. It covered up her natural beauty. Danny was staring at his hands. I know the move was very hard on him. I didn't really feel anything, somehow. I don't know why. _

I lay on my bed. Someone knocked on my door. I stood up and opened the door. It was Dustin.

"Hi, Skye. Its dinner time now. Do you want me to show you the cafeteria?" he asked. I pushed aside my long pale blonde hair.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," I answered. He smiled and started walking toward the staircase. I followed him.

In the cafeteria, there were kids sitting in fours and fives in each table. Dustin invited me to sit with him and his friends. I was very conscious about the fact that I was the only girl there. The boys there laughed and joked as though they had known each other for at least a year. Which they had probably had, I reminded myself. I tried to insert myself into the conversation, but I was too shy. I'm so lame.

After dinner, I decided to go to bed early. I fell asleep before my room mate had even set foot in the dorm. I woke up the next morning.

I knew I had lessons that day. So I dressed up in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I wore my new white sneakers. After I had breakfast, Dustin offered to show me where lessons would be taking place. He had lessons with the eighth graders. Wow, he must be pretty smart. Anyway, he showed me to my first class.

"And if you need any other help finding classes, you can tell me," he had said. I thought that was awfully nice of him. And I did need his help, several times, in fact. But when I didn't, he came to my aid anyway. Even though I'm very grateful, I can't help but wonder what happened to his other friends.

I met Dustin's sister, Zoey.

"I met your older sister, April," she had said. She smiled a lot when she said that. April tells me that when someone is too nice to you, it means they don't like you or think your weird. Even though that didn't make sense to me, I bought it. April is a pretty tough girl, she should know.

That night I sat on my bed. I'm very good at drawing. I ended up drawing my mom. She was so beautiful. . .

A tear slid from my eye and onto the sketch pad. It made one of Mom's feet blurry. I dropped the sketch pad and buried my head in my pillow. I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Enter Danny

1

I sat on my new bed with my head in my hands. Horrible memories kept on floating back into my mind. Like when Dad told us about my Mom's death. And saying goodbye to Tuck and Sam.

Mom had taught me to be active when I was feeling bad. It always worked for me. So I reluctantly stood up and walked out of my dormitory. I heard many voices coming from the student lounge. There were groups of kids all over the room. Some were watching TV, some were playing board games, and one girl was even working on some hunk of metal with a screwdriver. I started walked toward her.

Lots of girls giggled when I passed by. I don't know why, but in by old school all the girls were kind of crazy over me. Huh. Girls.

I reached the girl. She had long, brown hair in these weird braids. She was wearing glasses and kept on scrunching up her nose so they would stop drooping.

"Um...hi," I said uncertainly. The girl looked up.

"I'm Danny. I was wondering what you were working on," I asked her. She stared at me for a bit. I kept on smiling, trying not to lose my patience.

"I - I'm Quinn. This - this is a brain channel. It allows a person to channel their minds into someone else's brain," she answered. I stared at her. _Brain Channel? _

"Uh...that's interesting," I said. I was really weirded out by this "invention".

"Yeah...I have to go," I said quickly. I turned around and started back towards my dorm.

When I was right in front of the door, I changed my mind. I instead went to my sister, April's, dorm. I knocked on her door. No one answered. So I turned the knob and entered the room.

I saw April lying on her bed, her headphones on her ears. I could just hear a soft melody playing on the walkman. April's eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating. April is very in touch with music.

When she saw me in the doorway, she stood up so fast that her walkman was knocked to the floor.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed April.

"I came to see you. I was...lonely..." I said, looking down. April sat back on her bed.

"I hate this place. We don't belong here," she said, tucking in her knees.

"But Dad said this is only temporary. That he will send for us when he gets a better paying job."

"Dad wanted to get rid of us. He doesn't want us," I looked at April. All her life she has had her tongue. The one that got her in trouble and the one that spoke what sometimes was not true. But this time I could not help but wonder if she was telling the truth this time...

"So, how are things going with you?" April asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much has happened. I met this weird girl named Quinn. She was working on something called a brain channel," I answered.

"Brain channel!" exclaimed April. I nodded. We both laughed out of our seats laughing, having no idea that someone was listening in on our conversation.

I was on my way to dinner. I spotted a group of kids heading down as well. One their were two boys, a really cute blonde girl, a dangerous looking girl, and a girl who was flattening down her hair - and Quinn.

I watched Quinn breakaway from the group and walk toward me.

"Hi, Danny," she said. I fake-smiled and waved at her. She looked somewhat upset.

"Listen, Danny. I heard you and your sister teasing me," said Quinn. My mouth dropped open.

"Quinn - it's not what you think. We - we weren't making fun of you - "

"That's okay, Danny. I know lot's of people do it. It's no big deal," and with that, Quinn walked away.


	6. The dance

I was heading toward my dorm. It was after dinner and I didn't want to be hanging around those kids in the lounge.

"Hey, April," said a mocking voice. I spun around. It was Logan.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"On your way to your dormitory?" asked Logan. He had a smirk on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hang around those other kids over there. Your too independent for that. Miss Independent," he said. I looked at him. Okay, that joke was way lame.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked. I clenched my fist and held it in front of his face.

"You want soma this?" I asked dangerously. His expression changed from annoying to scared.

"Hey, it was just a simple question. Chill out!" said Logan, backing up. He disappeared into the student lounge.

I smiled my "job well done" smile and opened the door to my dorm. My room mate was standing in the door way. Ever since that little fight we had before, I tried to be nice to her.

"Um, excuse me. I need to get through," I said innocently. She glared at me.

"Stay away from Logan," she said. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my temper rising.

"If Logan gets serious about liking you, someone is going to pay," she said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, girlie. One: You can't tell me what to do. Two: Logan DOES NOT like me and hopefully never will. Three: DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN!" I roared. With each "reason", I took a step closer to Heather (her name), making her back up. She seemed to be at lose for words.

"Ugh," she turned on her heel and sat on her bed. I did the same. We spent the whole night glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

The next day I forgot to comb my hair. I usually make it perfectly straight, then mess it up. It achieves a very good hairstyle. But today it was just plain MESSY. Heather's hair was as straight as an iron fence.

When I was dressed in a green army shirt, black pants, and black hiking boots, I set off toward the café. I met Zoey there. She, Dana, and Nicole were looking at the notice board.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"There is going to be the first annual dance at P.C.A!" shrieked Nicole. I raised my eyebrows. What was so special about a dance?

Nicole's brown eyes wandered to a guy sitting at a nearby table. I rolled my eyes.

"Great," I muttered. I got my breakfast and sat at table. To my displeasure, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole joined me.

"The dance is going to be so cool," said Zoey.

"Definitely," agreed Dana. I didn't say anything. I wasn't such a big fan of dances.

"I wonder who's gonna ask us," Nicole wondered aloud. I didn't know and I didn't care. One table away, I heard Chase, Michael, and Logan talking about the dance as well.

"We have to ask some girls to the dance. We'll look like a bunch of idiots," said Michael. Logan snorted.

"Well, _I_ am going to get a girl. I don't know about you people, though," he said. Michael glared at him.

"I could a girl faster then you," he challenged. Logan grinned.

"Fine, then. I dare you to ask a girl to the dance by next week," said Logan. Michael looked worried.

"F - fine. I'll do it," he said. Logan looked smug.


	7. The fight

I was freaked out. There was a dance on Friday! Dances make me feel self-conscious. Especially this time. This time I like someone. Chase.

Angie has her eyes set on this kid named Matt.

"Go on. If you like him, just ask him to the dance!" I commanded Angie. We were having breakfast.

"Oh, all right. Wish me luck!" she said, getting up. I answered her by crossing my fingers. She smiled and walked over to Matt.

The only problem was that Nicole was doing the same exact thing.

"Hey, Matt," said Angie and Nicole at the same time. They looked at each other. Then they looked at Matt. Then they glared at each other.

"Uh, Matt? I need to ask you a question," said Angie.

"Me too!" said Nicole. I closed my eyes. This could get ugly.

"Angie, just leave it," I whispered to Angie, pretending to be getting my dropped pencil on the floor. She shook her head.

"I asked first!" yelled Angie.

"Well, too bad!" answered Nicole. Matt seemed to be enjoying this.

_Ring!_

Time for class. I pulled Angie away. Zoey, a blonde girl from my class, did the same to Nicole. Matt whispered something to his friend and they erupted in laughter. I glared at him. What was he up to?

"C'mon, Angie. Time for class," I said to her. She narrowed her eyes at Nicole, who did the same thing to her.

"Just forget it," I said. Angie's eyes seemed to turn red with anger.

"No way! That Nicole is not gonna take Matt before I do!" she screamed. I felt nervous.

What was going to happen?

I walked into class and saw that - I was late!

"Please take a seat, Ms. Sanders," said the teacher. I swallowed. I didn't want to look like a fool on my third day here! But the only seat left was next to Chase.

"Ms. Sanders?" asked the teacher. I swallowed again and took my seat next to Chase. He smiled at me and my face flushed a bright red.

Class seemed to go on forever. Whenever I took notes, my elbow bumped against Chase's. Although he didn't seem to notice it, my cheeks turned red whenever it happened. And it happened a lot. Angie spent the whole class glaring at Nicole. Matt spent the whole class watching Nicole and Angie glare at each other. Michael spent the whole class staring at all of the girls in the class. Maybe he was deciding who to ask to the dance.

At the end of class, I asked this girl for directions. She had long brown hair in braids. She didn't answer me, but instead asked me a question:

"You have the exact same eyes as your brother, Danny! And the length of your earlobes are very similar. That could only mean one thing: you're his sister! Aren't you?"

"Uh, yes. But can you tell how to get to - "

"Your related to Danny! Oh, my god! Danny! Danny!"

"Uh, I'll ask someone else," I said, running away from the girl.


	8. The set up

A dance at school! I've never been to a dance in my life! I wonder what it is like. . .

But I didn't care much about it. I am not obsessed about dances and dates and stuff like that like other girls are. I don't even know if I am going to go.

"Hey, Skye!" Caitlin ran up to me. I waved.

"Did you hear about the dance?" she asked. I nodded.

"Are you going with anyone?" Caitlin asked. I wrinkled my nose.

"No! I'm not a teenager like you yet," I answered. Caitlin laughed.

"Silly! You don't have to be a teenager to go to a dance with anyone," she said. I frowned.

I'm still not going," I said definitely.

"Have it your way," she answered. "I have to go to class," said Caitlin, walking away.

I did the same. I skipped down the hallways, heading toward Math class. Along the way, I ran into Dustin.

_What is he doing here? He has class with the eighth graders - and that is nearly across campus! _

"Hey, Skye," greeted Dustin. I gave a weak smile.

Was he stalking me or something?

"Uh, hey Dustin," I said. When I talked to him, he beamed. Weird . . .

"Uh...Skye? Have you heard about the dance?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

The bell rang.

"Well, bye Dustin," I said, running toward class.

It was not that I didn't like Dustin, it was just that I had a life of my own! He was always with me! I couldn't stand it!

That night I thought about mom. I had pinned my sketch of her to the wall next to my bed. That way, every night I could say goodnight to her. But it made me weep.

I felt like I was all alone. No understood me. No one felt my pain. Except my brother and sisters. If only they could settle their differences. April acted all misunderstood. Caitlin was the shy one. Danny always kept his feelings hidden. And I am the pipsqueak.

I needed to bring us together. But how?

The next day I did something I never felt possible.

I set April up.

I noticed that the dance was lacking entertainment. They wanted someone to perform. So I signed April up to sing.

I felt evil. I was signing my sister up for something she never would agree to. But I had a plan: I would not tell April until the night of the dance. Then she would be called up to sing. She would have no choice. Unless she refused to. But she would not do something that crazy...would she?

But something in my gut told me I was heading for trouble. I ignored it. This was the opportunity for April to show off her talent! What was wrong?

"Hey, Skye," said Dustin as I walked down the hall.

"Hey, Dustin," I said weakly.

"Hey, Skye," said Dustin as I walked out of class.

"Hey, Dustin," I answered meekly.

"Hey, Skye," said Dustin as I took a sip of water from the water fountain.

"Hey, Dustin," I responded, annoyed.

"Hey, Skye."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	9. Quinn's date

1

A dance. Oh, boy.

I walked into the student lounge. I saw Zoey, Dana, and Quinn looking at me. I tried to keep a straight face. I wondered who I was going to ask to the dance.

I sat down next to Chase.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

So, what do you think about the dance?" I asked.

Chase looked really uncomfortable. He glanced at Zoey. Then, when Caitlin walked in, he set his eyes on her. I narrowed my eyes. After all, she _was_ my sister!

"Um...I still don't know who to ask to the dance," he said. I nodded my head, as though I understood what he was going through.

"But I think we should get going and just ask someone," said Chase.

I thought about that.

"Yeah, maybe," I answered. "I have to go. See ya later," I said, standing up.

As I walked toward the hallway, I saw Quinn walk toward me. I quickened my pace, but Quinn stepped in front of me.

"D - D - Danny?" she asked.

I nodded my head quickly and tried to get around her. But she ambushed me.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked.

I gaped at her. I tried hard not to scream. I was about to say something when I saw Zoey. She was biting her lip and looking at me. Had she known that Quinn was going to ask me? Did she expect me to say yes?

I looked at Quinn. I felt so sorry for her.

"Sure," I said.

Quinn jumped up and down. I gave her a weak smile and disappeared into the hallway. I felt horrible.

Not only was I lying to Quinn, but I was making _myself _miserable. I mean, I was not going to deny it. Quinn was a weirdo.

I passed through doors and doors of dorms, heading toward mine. But along the way, I heard a noise.

"Who do you think you are?"

I ran toward the yell. I stopped by April's dorm. She was standing next to a kid named Logan, her hand curled into a fist. She was threatening to punch him!

"April!" I yelled.

April looked at me. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. She muttered something under her breath and stalked away.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

Logan looked at me.

"I wanted to ask her to the dance," he said.

My eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," I started. "I know my sister. And she flies solo. No one takes her to a dance."

"But - but why not?" Logan asked.

He looked really downcast. Did he really like her?

"I don't know, Logan. Just one of those things," I said.

Logan looked down and slowly walked away. What had he done to April to make her so mad? Then again, I was talking about April. Miss Stay-out-of-my-way. Oh, well. I wasn't there. I couldn't determine whether or not Logan had done something to April.

But he had better not try again.


	10. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or "Behind these Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. It's sad, right...? **

**P.S. The reason I'm writing in third person is because this is a special chapter (it is also in multiple points of view). **

April sat on her bed. It was the night of the dance. And she did not care. She was not going.

April felt so lost. She tried to forget about her mother's death. But maybe it would have been better to talk about it. Because it was haunting her.

April stood up. She did not want to be alone. She did not want to be with anyone. She felt no need to leave her dorm. And yet she hated it so much.

Her feet seemed to lead her through the door and into the lounge. She saw Michael sitting on the sofa, totally alone. He seemed to be nervous. April walked toward him. That was one way that she dealt with her problems besides ignoring them. She concentrated on other people's problems.

"Wussup?" April asked. Michael looked up.

"I - I have a problem."

April swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down beside Michael.

"Lay it one me," she said.

"Well, I made a bet with Logan," April stiffened at the mention on Logan. "He told me I would not be able to get a date for the dance. This is the first dance I went to, seeing as there has never been a dance here. I ... don't have a date," he finished.

April sighed. Sure. Everybody's problems had to be about something stupid like a dance. But April tried to be sympathetic - for once in her life.

"Don't worry! You'll find somebody in time. Who cares about that jerk Logan anyway?" asked April. Michael bit his lip.

"Tonight is the dance! How can I get someone in time? Everybody's taken!" exclaimed Michael.

"I don't have anyone. See, not everybody has a date. I'm sure someone is still single," answered April. Michael's eyes widened.

"April... maybe _you_ could go to the dance with me," said Michael, his face lighting up.

"What! I - I'm not going," answered April, crossing her arms protectively. Michael looked down.

"But I could make an acception," said April. Michael smiled. Jeez, was she actually helping this kid?

"Thank you!" cried Michael. He leapt up and embraced April in a hug. April, who was not expecting this, flinched.

"Whoa! Whoa, yes, yes you're welcome! Now let go of me!" cried April, pushing Michael away. He blushed, realizing what he had done. April crossed her arms again, ashamed.

"I - I'll see you," said April, getting up.

She knew Michael was just going with her so he would not make a fool in front of Logan. But she felt strangely - happy.

_I don't like him. But... he offered to put up with me. Even someone date-less would not do that to me. _

April walked into her dorm. Her roomie was getting ready for the dance. A pink mini-skirt and matching pink top was laid out on her bed. April snorted. But she made no comment.

Caitlin was perched on a chair in the lounge. She was watching Chase. He was hanging out with Logan, Quinn, Dana, Nicole, Michael, and Zoey. Caitlin felt a pang of jealousy. Unfortunately, Chase saw that jealousy.

"Hey, Caitlin! Wanna hang out?" called Chase. Caitlin blushed and nodded. She approached the group.

"H - Hey," greeted Caitlin, taking a deep breath.

"You excited about the dance tonight?" asked Zoey. Caitlin's eyes widened.

"Um... actually... I wanted to talk to you, Chase," said Caitlin.

"Sure," answered Chase. Caitlin beckoned Chase to follow her. She led him to a corner of the room.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

Caitlin's heart was thumping in her chest. What was that thing Mom had told her? Empty

your mind when you are nervous. Take a deep breath and clear your brain...

"Chase, will you go to the dance...with me?" asked Caitlin. She sucked in her breath, waiting.

"Uh...sure," answered Chase, looking surprised. But he accepted.

"Thank you!" cried Caitlin, running away. She was so embarrassed, she had to get away. But she was happy.

Skye was feeling guilty. She had set her sister up. It was the only choice of words she could think of.

_But I did all this to make April happy. I was doing the right thing... wasn't I?_

Skye heard a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it. It was Dustin. Woo-hoo.

"H - hi, Skye," stuttered Dustin. Skye forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, Dustin. What do you want?" asked Skye, a bit annoyed.

"I - I wanted to ask you something. The - the dance is tonight. I was thinking that - that - " Dustin bit his tongue. He had gone over this with Zoey. He needed to ask her. He needed to tell her.

"I...You... Do you want to go with me?" asked Dustin.

"To the dance?" asked Skye. Dustin nodded nervously.

"I don't know. I mean..." started Skye. She looked at Dustin. How was she going to put this?

_Dustin, you are driving me crazy. You are always there. And not in the good way. You can't give me a chance to breathe! I have enough on my chest._

That was what Skye wanted to say.

"I can't. I have some stuff to do... with April," said Skye, hoping that would get rid of him.

"Really?" asked Dustin. He seemed a bit hurt. "What kind of stuff?"

"Family stuff," said Skye firmly. "Now I have to work. 'Bye," said Skye, slamming the door in the love-sick boy's face.

She didn't want to hurt him. She really didn't. But she had no experience with boys. How was she supposed to know what to do? She bigger problems of her own...

Danny was totally killing himself.

_I can't believe it. I guess this is what you get for being sympathetic. _Danny thought to himself. Quinn was a freak! No one could deny that. And yet, Danny was going to the dance with her...

Danny groaned and sat on his bed. The dance was in a little while - which meant in a little while he would be dancing with Quinn. Yuck!

Danny did not feel the need to dress up. But he didn't want to look like a slob. So he pulled on a red and blue t-shirt and jeans. He combed his hair... and sat back down. It's not like Quinn would be totally dressed up, anyway.

Danny opened the door to greet Quinn and take her to the dance. But he didn't see Quinn. He saw a cute girl with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a shocking pink dress with gold trimming. Gold bracelets covered her arms, and gold was braided into her hair.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

April was ready for the dance. She was wearing a black tank top, baggy black pants, black sneakers, purple nails, and eyeliner - can't forget the eyeliner!

The dance would be starting soon. Whoopee. Yeah, right.

Michael knocked on the door to April's room. April opened the door.

"Yo," she greeted. Michael waved in response.

"So, we gonna do this thing or what?" asked April, looking bored. Michael nodded, surprised. April seemed to have a lack of desire in the dance. Maybe she really didn't like them...

"Out of my way, jerk," snapped April. Michael was yanked out of his thoughts. Logan was standing in front of April, a smile on his face.

"So, Michael? This is your date? Haha! I thought you would have picked someone a little more... stable," said Logan.

"Stable!" April pushed Logan to the ground. "You might want to be a little more stable on your feet next time," said April, stepping over Logan's body. Michael stared at April.

_Whoa..._

The pair walked outside to the courtyard. There was a long table that was covered in snacks and drinks. A small stage was set up with blue curtains. The entire dance was over looking the beach.

"Wow!" admired April. She had never quite realized how beautiful the beach was in the evening. The twinkling stars illuminated the waves breaking on the shore.

Michael, however, was staring at something else: Chase and Caitlin! Caitlin was wearing a silver tank top and white capris. She looked really happy. And the weird thing was, so was Chase.

_Caitlin! I thought Chase liked Zoey! _

Michael and April sat down on some chairs. They watched everyone dance around them.

"I don't really like dances," said Michael randomly. April turned to him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I dunno... I just never liked anyone before. I feel kinda left out sometimes," he admitted, looking down.

"So? You can't just force yourself to like somebody. It happens at different times," said April wisely.

"Have _you_ ever liked someone?" asked Michael. April gaped at him.

_What! How dare you ask me that! What makes you think you have the right to invade my privacy? What's it to you?_ Was what April was going to say.

"Nope... Doesn't really matter to me, anyways. Who needs a guy?" answered April. Why was she telling Michael this stuff?

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"You know what this dance needs? Some entertainment," said Michael. April nodded as the principal came up on stage.

"Settle down, everyone! And now we are going to have a performance by our very own... April Sanders!" announced the principal. April nearly fainted.

"WHAT THE FREAK'IN HECK!" screamed April. April got up and ran behind the curtains to settle the problem. There, she saw Skye sitting in a chair, her head in her hands.

"Skye? Do you know why they are asking me to sing?" asked April. Skye looked up at her.

"Y - yes. I do," started Skye. She looked close to tears. "April, please don't hate me! I was only trying to make you happy. I told the staff that you were going to sing up there," April's eyes got very wide.

"You what! Skye, how could you do that?" asked April in shock.

"I - I was trying to help you! I knew that you liked singing... I wanted to bring the family closer together!" cried Skye. Now there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Skye, there is nothing wrong with our family," claimed April.

"I just wanted everyone to be happy..." said Skye.

April looked at her sister. She had not meant to do something wrong. She just wanted to help...

April sighed and walked onto the stage. The whole crowd was watching her. There was a blinding light in her face. A few people were standing behind her, holding instruments. April took a deep breath and held the microphone to her mouth. She sang the only song she could remember:

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so _strong

_Your arms around me tight_

_everything it felt so right_

_unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

The band behind her started playing their instruments. Skye, still behind the curtains, held her breath.

_Now I can't breathe_

_no, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_but you won't get to see the tears I've cried_

The crowd started dancing to the music. April sang with more passion.

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in, _

_You made me feel alright, for once In my life_

_Now all that's left of me,_

_is what I pretend to be,_

_so together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe,_

_no, I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

April started rocking her body to the song.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself,_

_seeing you it kills me now,_

_no, I don't cry on the outside ANYMORE!_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these hazel eyes. _

The crows cheered. April tried to hide the smile on her face, but she couldn't help it. She smiled the biggest smile she could manage. Skye was cheering for her also. April ran backstage and hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry, April," said Skye.

"It's alright. You were only trying to help. But next time, don't set anybody up," replied April. She smiled at her sister and hugged her some more.

**Hello! Hope you liked my chapter! I just wanted to tell you that Michael and April are not going to have a romantic relationship. They will just be friends. Ciao! **


	11. Killing two birds with one stone

1 **A/N: I do not own Zoey 101 or "Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. Life is hell... **

I cheered for my sister.

_Wow! I never knew April could sing so well! _I thought.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see the girl with the hazel eyes. She had claimed that Quinn had caught a cold and asked her to go with him instead. I didn't really understand, but I went with her anyway.

"What?" I asked , rather sharply.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she asked, her hands on her hips. I clenched him teeth. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Wanna dance?" I asked, gritting my teeth. The girl smiled and grabbed my arm. She led me to the dance floor.We started dancing to a new song that April was singing up on stage.

_Lets talk this over, it's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

The girl, Kelly, placed my hand on her waist and one in her hand. Kelly stared at me like all those other girls did before: Dreamily. Yuck. I'll never understand women.

My eyes wandered around the courtyard. I saw Caitlin dancing with Chase. She was smiling really widely. I felt happy for her. I knew she had a crush on Chase, but I never thought he liked her back. Chase seemed to be smiling widely as well. I turned my head to see Skye exiting the curtains backstage. Zoey's little brother, Dustin, ran up to her eagerly.

_Poor Skye. Her first time with a guy and it's apparently a complete nightmare_. I thought. Skye was looking very ticked off, her eyes squinted. The song stopped. I separated myself from Kelly.

_Glad that's over_. I thought.

"Wait, Danny!" cried Kelly. I pretended I hadn't heard her and sat down on a chair. I continued looking around the courtyard.

Suddenly, I spotted someone. Someone I hadn't expected to see at this dance tonight. Quinn! She was hiding behind a bush. I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Quinn?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She shrieked.

"Quinn, it's me, Danny," I said.

"I - I know," she said softly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick," I asked. She stared at her feet.

"I'm... not sick," she said quietly.

"What? Then why did you ask Kelly to cover for you?" I asked, confused.

"I... I was embarrassed," she admitted. "I thought you wouldn't want to dance with someone like me."

"Quinn... what would give you that idea? I'd rather dance with you than Kelly any day," I said comfortably. She raised her eyes to me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. April, still on stage, started singing a new song.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, standing up and holding out my hand. She smiled, took it, and led me lead her to the dance floor.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. But I realize I've been neglecting my story and my other five stories that need updating. So I updated, like, three today. It is 10:05 PM right now and I'd be reading a good book right now instead of killing my fingers on the keyboard. But I did it anyway, because I felt bad. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Note: Quinn and Danny are DEFINITELY not going to become a couple. Quinn may still have a crush on Danny, but that doesn't mean he feels the same. Good day, all! **


End file.
